True Romance
by Fun-Sized Kirk
Summary: It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. Not at all. Everything was going perfectly until she came along and threw a gigantic hog-monkey wrench in everything. Makorra. Masami.
1. Broken Heart

**So, I'm a super crazy Makorra fangirl... well, maybe not too crazy. I know for a fact there are crazier ones out there. But anywho, I felt that I should create a little story around those two screen shots that blew up the Makorra universe (... I think you know the ones I'm talking about) and here it is.  
**

**The title of this story is from the song "True Romance" by Motion City Soundtrack and I felt the message of the song went with Makorra. Also the chapter title is another MCS song, "Broken Heart".  
**

**I really, really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

It wasn't fair.

It really wasn't.

Not at all.

Everything was going perfectly until _she_ came along and threw a gigantic hog-monkey wrench in everything. Why did she have to run Mako over with her motor bike? Thirty seconds later and she would have missed him and none of us would be in this mess.

Now don't get me wrong, I like Asami. I _really_, honestly do. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have had the money for the tournament and we wouldn't have won. She's smart and funny and laid back along with being incredibly rich and poised… but that's also why I don't like her. She's _too _smart and funny and laid back and not to mention the fact that she just _oozes _sex appeal like no other.

Can I really blame Mako for liking her?

No.

_But that doesn't make me feel any better,_ I think miserably as I continue to walk silently on. _It makes me feel worse. I could never compete with her when she's just so perfect._

_It's just unfair!_

Before Asami came into the picture, everything was going great! We were all getting along for once. Together, me and Mako infiltrated the Equalist headquarters and saved Bolin, we won the tournament against the Wolfbats, (I still couldn't quite shake the amazing feeling of watching Tahno as I blasted him over the edge), and the boys had their money to enjoy.

There had even been a few moments when I dared to become hopeful; when I dared to think that maybe, just possibly, he could feel the same way towards me as I did towards him. Like after we won the tournament and I foolishly hugged Mako, later blaming it on the heat of the moment, and he hugged me back. Or those moments when I could have sworn I felt his eyes staring at me and just as I turned to look at him, he looked away.

But assuming there was something more going on between us meant next to nothing. Sure, I dared to tease him one night after hanging out with him and Bolin by saying, "admit it, you like me", but he could have easily thought I meant that he liked me as a friend. He didn't say anything after that, choosing instead to look away awkwardly before he sighed and walked away, but again I dared to dream that maybe he did like me more than just friends. That maybe he didn't answer because he was still sorting out his own feelings towards me.

I shake my head slightly, not quiet believing that even though I am the _Avatar,_ I still suffer from the same idiotic boy problems any other girl my age suffers from. I can't help but sigh heavily before I glance at the object of my extreme confusion out of the corner of my eye as he walks next to me silently.

We've been walking side by side silently for over ten minutes. Asami had felt like tonight would be a great night for a party in her penthouse apartment, seeing as he father was out of town on business and no one had any bending practice to go to early in the morning. She had invited some of the other pro-benders along with some other rich kids we didn't know but it was still plenty fun. Or it would have been… if Asami hadn't been flirting so much with Mako right in front of me the whole time.

I wanted to leave but at the same time, I wanted to stay, not only to be polite but because when Asami wasn't flirting with Mako, which really wasn't all that often, she was fun. Not to mention that Bolin kept giving me puppy-dog eyes every time I mentioned leaving and who could say no to that kid?

But when Mako declared that he had to go home because he was picking up someone's shift at the power plant the next morning, I jumped at the offer to leave without appearing too rude. It was an understatement to say that I was happy when Mako declined Asami's offer for a ride home and stated he wanted to walk home instead.

Bolin had decided to stay a while longer, claiming that the food was prime and he'd be home within the hour. When me and Mako left the party, I felt a surge of guilt hit me as I waved goodbye to Asami and saw the disappointment on her face but I pushed it away.

Asami was a friend, sure, but she was also the enemy here and I couldn't keep my guard down around her. No matter what.

We stopped at the busy intersection for a moment while the Satomobiles drove by and I couldn't help wonder if it was at a moment like this that Mako met Asami, along with the front of her motor bike. The light changed and we safely crossed the road and moved into the park, where Mako would be able to cut through to the Bending Arena.

"Some party, huh?" I ask in an attempt to break the slightly uncomfortable silence. "Asami really knows how to throw a party."

"Hmm," he mutters with a shrug and a ghost of a smile on his face without looking at me.

"Really impressive place to live too."

"It was insane," Mako said. "I've known Asami for over a month now and I'm still not used to the high life."

This brings a frown to my face as I remember all of the expensive _dates_ Asami had already taken him on. Something else I can't compete with; the girl throws around cash like it was pocket lint. Then again, I could probably get into high-class restaurants is I asked. I am the Avatar after all. How could they say no?

"Well… I'm still not used to the city," I say as I motion towards the illuminated skyline. "I guess it all just takes a while to get used to it all."

"You can say that again," he said with a small sigh before he looked forwards with a slightly dreamy expression on his face that both lifted and crushed my heart at the same time; lifted because anytime Mako looked happy was good but crushed because deep inside, I knew that that expression wasn't for me.

Feeling incredibly disheartened, I stop in my tracks. I don't know why exactly but that expression hit me harder than anything before.

_This all really sucks…_ I think miserably as I stare at Mako's retreating backside, who still hasn't realized that I stopped. _It would be so much easier for me to let him go… why does love have to be so damn hard?_

"Mako," I say finally in a tired voice.

Mako stops and looks around confused for a moment while he tries to find me; another blow hits me when I think of how far into his daydreams about Asami he must have been.

"What's up?" he asks, shoving his hands in his coat pocket as he takes a few steps towards me.

"I'm… I have to go this way," I lie, gesturing over my shoulder to my left. "It's quicker that way."

"Really?" he asked skeptically while he glances to his left. "Air Temple Island is in the _opposite_ direction."

"Yeah well, I remember I have to go talk to Tarrlok about something," I invent quickly, remembering that City Hall is indeed in the direction I'm motioning.

"At this hour?"

I shrug.

"Well, if you have some big _Avatar_ business to get to, I won't stop you," he said easily. "Goodnight, _Avatar_ Korra."

As he turns to leave, a sudden and unexplainable feeling hits me; it's the feeling of desperation but I have no idea why it's come at a moment like this. I try to clear my brain as Mako turns away from me but all I can think about is Asami and all the places she's taken Mako alone and how Asami can lure Mako into her web with a mere sultry glance and how I could never _ever_ do something like that in a million years and how even though Asami claims she isn't a bender, she still appears to have invented a new form of bending where she bends her sexiness into something that traps men better than I could ever do with any of my regular bending and how Mako is clearly smitten with her and how anything I ever thought might be between us has now gone up in the very flames Mako creates with ease and elegance.

My brain shutting off completely and my emotions cranking up to an insane level, I reach out, latch onto Mako's strong bicep, and stop him. He turns to look at me, confusion crinkling his handsome face. Once he stops moving away and begins moving towards me, I let go of him and stare up into his face while a tide-wave of emotions slam into me.

"What-?" is all he manages to say before I lunge forwards and cut off his words with my lips on his.

I feel my stomach swoop and my heart rate increase exponentially as I press my lips to his warm, rough ones. He doesn't jerk back and yell obscenities at me but he doesn't respond to my kiss either and the lack of stimulation is just as heart-breaking as if he has chosen to yell.

Knowing this can't go on all night, I break away slowly and as I glance up at him, I see only extreme shock and confusion all over his face. His wide eyes look at me as never before and his face flushes as bright as his beloved scarf while his mouth hangs open while no words come out. The look would have been rather entertaining if it had been made under any other circumstance but since this is not the expression you hope to find after you've kissed your crush, the look only succeeds in crumbling the remains of my heart.

"I'll see you later, Mako," I manage to say in a monotone voice before I sidestep him and run in the opposite direction.

I don't stop running until I reach the shore and even then, I hardly take a moment before I dive into the bay. I bend a block of ice under me before my feet hit the water and I bend a large wave behind me to propel me towards the island.

I'm back at the shore within the minute and even when I step onto the shore, I don't stop running. The kiss seemed to have filled me with more adrenaline than anything else in the world and I can't stop moving.

I blow past the unsuspecting White Lotus Sentries and go into the main house. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Tenzin talking to someone. I hear him call my name but I ignore him and continue moving.

I burst into my room and it's like every ounce of energy has been sucked out of me. I stumble towards my bed and collapse on top face first. I feel Naga as she nudges my foot with her mussel but I ignore her too. I wrap my arms around my pillow and bury my face in it as the tears escape from my eyes, determined to never show my face again.

_I'm_ _pathetic…_

* * *

**Poor Korra. :(**

**So I believe that there will be three parts to this story and I'll try to get them update as soon as I can.**

**Like I mentioned before, the title of the story and the chapters are Motion City Soundtrack songs... so you should go check them out. :)**

**Part II: Mako's POV. Should be fun. **

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**

**-FSK **


	2. Last Night

**Hello everyone! :D**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews and the favorite story alerts and such; I appreciate it all very much. :)  
**

**So, here's part two where we find out how Mako chooses to deal with what's happened. This chapter was a little harder because I wasn't quite sure one how to write Mako but I think I did alright.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

What the hell happened?

Seriously.

Did the world turn upside-down completely or did I just have one crazy daydream?

Because Korra could _not_ have just kissed me…right?

I know I should really get back to the apartment and at least try to sleep but my body doesn't appear up to much movement at a time like this. So, in a form of compromise, I let myself fall to the ground and stare up at the night sky while I try to let this all sink in.

My fingers find my numb limbs and I can still feel her soft lips on my own. There's something, I don't know what, buzzing around in the back of my head but right now my brain is too much in shock to think at all.

"She kissed me," I whisper to myself, still not feeling able to wrap my brain around the idea of what had just happened. "_Korra_… kissed me."

I repeat the words a few more times but the words don't help me accept what has happened; in fact, the words only seem to confuse me more. Not knowing what else to do, I continue to sit there, left frozen in shock and confusion by a girl like no other.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Bolin asks as I walk up the steps to the apartment. His face is worried, but comically so in the only way Bolin seems to know how. "I thought you were coming home because you had work tomorrow!"

"Uh, yeah, I did but I couldn't get to sleep," I improvise easily. "Went for a walk."

"Oh," Bolin says, looking relieved before he quickly tries to make stern expression but still looks too comical to be taken completely seriously, "Well you should have left a note or something so I would have known. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Bo," I apologize, clapping him on the shoulder as I pass him.

"It's okay," he says with a shrug. "Asami sure threw one heck of a party."

"Yeah," I sigh, not really in the mood to talk about Asami while another girl is dominating my brain space.

"It was like IN. _SANE_," he exclaims, emerald eyes wide in enthusiasm.

"Mmm-hmm."

"I can't believe she can just throw a party like that in two seconds!" Bolin continues while gesticulating wildly. "Because I was like 'WHOA!' and she was like 'this is nothing', which is completely crazy! Did you see all the food and music she had?"

"Yup."

"She said she needed to throw more of these parties and I totally agree with her," Bolin prattles on. "If party throwing were a sport, she'd have the championship belt in a second."

I don't respond to this but turn away and move towards the ladder that leads to my bed. I just wish Bolin would drop the subject, stop talking completely, and leave me alone for a minute so I can think.

"You know, she was pretty torn up when you left."

"Huh?" I turn around, taken off guard at the sudden change in topic.

"Asami," he clarifies. "She was sad that you left so early."

"Well I had to go to work in the morning," I snap, wanting to desperately get off of the subject of Asami. "Someone's gotta keep us both in bread, especially now that the seasons over for a while."

I regret what I've said immediately once I see Bolin's fallen expression. My gut twists the only way Bolin's ever been able to. It's really pretty funny when you think about it; even though Bo looks like a burly superhero, I only ever seem to see the little seven-year-old that can bend my will in a second.

"I could get a job, you know," he says in a defeated voice that only makes me feel worse; it doesn't help any that Pabu's curled around his neck, making him look even more childish.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, alright?" I say quickly. "I know you could get a job but you don't have to. I've got it all under control."

_And let's not forget what happened the last time you tried to get a job_, I think and even though I don't say this out loud, I think Bolin picks it up by the way he frowns.

"I'm gonna turn in," I sigh, feeling worse than I had before coming back home, which seems pretty impossible.

"Oh! Oh, wait!" Bolin exclaims as he rises up, looking once again too foolish for his own good. "Did Korra get home alright?"

It's a good thing it's so dim in the apartment or else Bo would have seen the blush I feel burning brightly on my face and this would only bring up more questions than necessary. I curse the fact that just the mention of her name stirs up my already jumbled thoughts even more.

"I don't know," I grunt, turning away from him. "It's not like I walked her all the way back to the island. She can handle herself."

"Alright, alright," Bolin says in a voice that tells me I sounded much harsher than I had hoped. "Just wondering, ya know? With all those chi-blockers running around, I just want to make sure she's alright."

I glance at him over my shoulder and find he isn't looking at me either but choosing to fiddle with a hole in his shirt.

"Well I'm sure she's just fine," I mutter as I try and force my voice to sound calm. "She can manage."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Before Bolin can say anything else that'll make me feel worse, I slip away, climb up to bed, and feign sleep while I wait for Bolin's heavy snores to fill the attic like usual. Thankfully, he's out like a light, leaving me plenty of time to focus on my thoughts in peace.

The memory of Korra kissing me replays itself over and over in my head and even though I try several times to fall asleep, sleep doesn't come.

It just doesn't make any sense, does it? Korra can't actually _like_ me. Could she? No. It's impossible.

_Well then why did she kiss me?_

"I don't know," I groan into my pillow.

I try to think if Korra ever made any clear advances at me but nothing truly substantial seems to come to mind.

Sure, there was that odd moment when we broke into the Equalist rally and she clung to my arm… but it could have been just what she said and it had been a way to blend in. And when me and Bo and Asami showed up at the gala for her, she seemed annoyed with me and Asami but then again… she seems to get annoyed by a lot of things I do. Why is that? It's not like I purposely try and annoy her.

I remember how she hugged me after we won the match. I was surprised but we had just won after all… she hugged Bo right after me too. Friends hug all the time… right?

This just doesn't make any sense!

Korra doesn't like me!

She _can't _like me!

As if my brain was trying to make me feel as bad as possible, images of Asami appear before my very eyes. I think of her smile and her bright, clear green eyes and of her soft black hair. I think of how easy it is to talk to her and how she makes me feel happy when I'm with her. I can feel her soft hands in mine and her lips on mine.

Korra.

Her image slams me and all thoughts of Asami are blown out of my head.

I think of her laugh and her smile and how she always tries to help, even if her help isn't necessarily wanted, and how even though we do tend to bicker sometimes, it can be fun sometimes.

Korra's always helped us, like when she forced herself into our team so that we wouldn't forfeit the match or when she helped me find Bolin and save him from Amon. My stomach clenches as I realize that if it weren't for Korra's help, I might not have been able to save Bolin in time. Sure, Korra can be loud and over-enthusiastic and reckless and even a little crazy but she means well.

_Asami means well_, I think while my guilt levels crank up to an unimaginable level.

Asami did give us the money needed for the championship pot without anyone ever even asking for money! If it weren't for her, it wouldn't have mattered if Korra joined the team or not because we would have never been able to come up with the money in time. Asami may throw money around like no one's business, which at times makes me feel little bit uncomfortable, and she can be a little pushy at times but she's generous and kind and we get along great together.

I sit up and get out of bed, knowing that if sleep is coming at all, it's not coming any time soon. I make my way up to the tower and sit down in my usual spot. The cool night air and the views have helped me think before, I can only hope they help me again.

Unfortunately, from my vantage point, I can clearly see Air Temple Island, where Korra is and it only makes me think of what she did before she ran back to the island once again.

My lips burn from just thinking of the kiss and my thoughts get all mixed up again. I sigh heavily as I rest my head against the wall and stare at the blue bay below.

Blue… just like her eyes.

_Dammit!_ I curse in my head_. Damn_ her_! Why'd she have to do that?_

_Because she likes you, idiot_, another voice says in my head that sounds oddly like Bolin.

_But… but that just makes absolutely _no_ sense_, I persist. _She doesn't like me. She_ can't.

_And why not?_

_Because… because…_

"Augh!" I growl in extreme irritation.

Not knowing what else to do, I blast a short burst of fire into the water down below, listen to the sizzling noise of steam for a moment before I turn around, and move back downstairs to my bed. I know I will not find sleep or peace of mind here either but I lay down anyhow, wishing I could switch places with Bolin and be a state of unconscious bliss instead of my current state of complete and utter confusion.

* * *

A piece of advice: if you're going to be handling a million volts of electricity, it's best to get more than five minutes of sleep. I find it a little hard to focus on such an important and life-threatening task when I keep zoning out and falling into stupors. Twice the foreman came to reprimand me for my complete lack of energy and focus and just a few minutes ago, when I was about to leave the power plant, he told me if I screwed up again like I did today, I might as well pack my bags.

_She's going to get me fired_, I growl as I step outside into the clean and pleasant air.

"Maybe I can finally sleep now," I yawn loudly, shoving my hands into my pocket and thinking of nothing besides my bed and possibly a snack.

"_Mako!_"

If I thought I couldn't feel any worse, clearly I was wrong. Just her voice causes a huge knot form in my stomach and makes me think of what happened last night. I look up and see Asami sitting on her moped, looking beautiful as always, smiling and waving towards me. Not knowing what else I should do, I walk towards her.

"Hello, Mako," she says, grinning as I come closer to her.

"Hey, Asami," I say in a clearly half-hearted voice.

"I thought that maybe you'd like to have a picnic with me," she says as she motions to the basket tied to the back of her moped. "In the park. I think it would help you relax from a long day of work."

"Uh, listen, I'm kinda exhausted," I say, not looking at her; I feel guilty just looking in her direction, which is crazy because we aren't even officially together… but I know we were heading that direction…

"Oh, well… how about I give you a ride home and then I'll come pick you up around seven?" she tries, still smiling.

"Uh, I actually promised I'd hang out with Bo tonight," I invent quickly, feeling worse and worse the longer this conversation goes on. "Sorry."

"Maybe another night then?" Asami asks, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah," I sigh, finally looking up at her and smiling weakly.

"Well, can I at least give you a ride back to your place?" she asks. "Or do you have somewhere else to be?"

"No. You can take me back," I say in a feeble voice, feeling guilty.

"Well then hop on," Asami says with a small smile, clearly happy that I'll allow her to do this for me.

I jump onto the back of her moped, but sit as far back as I can without touching her. She notices and turns around, frowning slightly at me.

"You know, you can get a little closer if you want."

Her tone is light but I can see the annoyance and confusion flash in her eyes. Clearly, today has not gone as planned and she's not happy with me. I nod and scoot forwards until my front is pressing against her back and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"That's better, now isn't it?" she asks as she starts up the motor.

Thankfully, the motor is so noisy that conversation is rather pointless and I don't have to say or do anything until she pulls up in front of the pro-bending arena five minutes later. When we finally get there, she cuts the engine and I jump off of the moped as if the seat were on fire.

"What?" I ask defensively as she gives me a reproachable look.

"Are you alright? You're acting very odd."

"I'm fine," I lie. "Just tired."

"Alright," Asami sighs, her eyes traveling over my body quickly.

I turn to leave when her voice stops me again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asks in a teasing voice.

I turn back to face her and feel guilt stab at me again when I see her expression. I feel a blush come to my cheeks but I ignore it while I bend down and kiss her as quickly as I can without appearing too rude.

"Sorry, long day," I sigh, choosing to stare at the ground instead of her while her glove-covered hands caress my scarf.

"It's alright," she says in a softer and kinder voice. "Everyone has off days."

"Mm-hmm…"

"Well, I'll see you later then?" Asami asks as she starts up the engine again.

"Yeah," I nod, glancing at her while she still keeps a hold on my scarf.

She leans in and kisses me once more, catching me off guard slightly, before she puts her goggles back on and drives away, smiling pleasantly.

I watch as she drives away until she's lost in the flow of traffic before I turn around and begin to walk towards the side entrance of the building. Once inside the stairwell, I collapse on the bottom stair, feeling more worn out than ever before.

Like last night, my fingers find my lips while I replay Asami's kiss over in my head. It's nice, sure, great even, like always. But… but there's just something that doesn't feel right about it and I don't know what.

I think of Korra's kiss again and I instantly remember how it left my lips tingling for minutes afterward. Asami's kiss just now definitely didn't leave me feeling like that…

_But that's not a fair comparison, _I think quickly_. First kisses are bound to be filled with more…_stuff_ than regular kisses. Right?_

"Mako!"

I look up and see Bolin's face grinning down at me from several flights above. I sigh and stand up, knowing that I won't be left alone for long now. He meets me halfway with a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"How's Asami?"

"She's fine."

"Mhhmm, mhhmm," he mumbles, still smiling as we walk up the stairs. "Just wondering. Because you two looked _rather _cozy just a minute ago."

"Can you_ not _spy on me?" I growl, glaring at him.

"I wasn't spying on you!" he exclaims, clearly lying. "I just _happened_ to glance out the window and I _happened _to see you two. It's not like you were _trying_ to hide it or anything."

If it were anyone else, I might just explode on them but seeing as it's Bolin and he clearly doesn't know what's going on in my head, I sigh, forcing myself to control my emotions, and speed up to get away from him. I'm able a full twenty seconds of peace and quiet before Bolin bursts into the apartment, clearly set on continuing the conversation left on the stairs.

"So, are you going to hang out with Asami later?" he asks as he collapses onto the couch, looking smug as Pabu wraps around his neck. "Maybe partake in a little picnic action?"

"I'm going to assume Asami stopped by?" I growl, tossing my jacket angrily onto the floor.

"Yeah and she wanted to know if you were busy after work today," he continues. "So, what time's your date?"

"It's not happening, Bolin," I snap.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm exhausted and I need a break, _okay?_"

Just like the night before, I pull myself up the ladder leading to our beds but I don't collapse on top of mine like I wish to do but continue on towards the top of the tower where I collapse, feeling frustrated and guilty.

I look down at the pavement below and think of how Asami had kissed me only minutes before. I remember the lack of spark in the kiss and how forced it felt.

_Remember back,_ I tell myself. _Remember when she first kissed you._

Asami first kissed me on our third date. We had taken a carriage ride through the park and it had been great, perfect even. We both confessed secrets about our past and there had been a real connection. At the end of the date, right before I was about to walk back into the pro-bending arena, she pulled me back and kissed me.

I remember the swooping sensation in my stomach and the race of my heart. I remember how beautiful she had looked when she broke away and smiled nervously at the ground, face bright red. It had seemed perfect… and yet…

My heart pounds against my chest as I think of the lack of spark I felt even there when I compare it to Korra's kiss. Just thinking of Korra's kiss, I feel the tingle in my lips again and I know this will not be easy in any sense of the word.

"Why'd you have to do that, huh?" I growl, staring out at Air Temple Island in annoyance. "Why the hell did you have to kiss me, Korra?"

"Why did Korra have to _what?"_

I turn around and jump slightly at the sound of a plate crashing to the ground. I look up and see Bolin, standing behind me, wide eyes, mouth hanging open comically, looking just as shocked as I felt last night. I know immediately that I will not be able to get out of this without some lengthy explanation.

_Oh, shit. I just can't win today, can I?_

* * *

**I freaking LOVE writing Bolin. I just do. It's so fun to imagine all of his little facial expression and I just want to write tons of Bolin now. I also really liked writing Asami, which was something I had not expected...  
**

**But, poor Mako's rather confused at the moment and you're all just going to have to wait to find out how Bolin reacts to the news and what Mako's decision will be.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please drop a review my way. :)  
**

**-FSK  
**


	3. The Conversation

**Hey, readers! :D Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. I'm glad so many of you like my story so much. :)**

**So, I was finishing this chapter and I decided to split it into two parts, so now there will be four chapters instead of just three. Which means you get to wait longer to find out the conclusion of my lovely tale. :P  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

"Korra," Pema's soft voice comes through the door before she knocks on the wood again. "Are you alright?"

"Go away," I moan into my pillow, still frozen in the same position from last night: arms wrapped tightly around my pillow with my head buried as deep into my pillow as it will go.

"Korra," she continues in a worried voice. "What happened?"

"Just go away," I say in a more hostile voice.

I can hear her talking to someone else outside of the door, presumably Tenzin, but she's stopped knocking; a moment later, I hear footsteps and the voices have disappeared.

I appreciate Pema going out of her way to check on me but at a time like this, I want nothing more than to be alone. Alone for the rest of my life. Far, far away from that guy.

_Why did I have to do it?_ I think miserably. _Why couldn't I just keep my dumb lips to myself? I really am too reckless…_

I pick up my head slightly and glance out of the window. I can just barely make out the towers of the pro-bending arena from this angle and I can just imagine Mako sitting up there. My heart throbs painfully and my stomach churns in embarrassment.

_If I ever see Mako again, I'll probably die of embarrassment,_ I think miserably as my head falls heavily back to the pillow_. I won't be able to compete with them for the next tournament and now I've gone and lost the first two real friends I've ever had just because I decided to lower myself to the level of the other idiotic teenage girls who are controlled by their emotions._

_I'm the Avatar… and I have boy problems…_

"Spirits… why am I such an idiot?"

* * *

"Korra did _what?_" Bolin screeches, eyes wide and close to popping out of his skull completely.

"Uh…" I stutter, not sure of where or how I should start.

"Now please tell me if I heard this wrong but _Korra kissed you?_" he yells quickly.

I look up at him, intending to answer, when I see something in my little brother's eyes that stops me short. Behind all the comic levels of surprise and confusion swimming in his large green eyes, I see something completely different: hurt and possibly rejection.

The hard emotions I see in his eyes hits me like of ton of Earth bending disks and it's then that I realize that Bolin's feelings for Korra are more than just ones between friends.

"Oh… Bolin," I sigh, feeling one-hundred times worse than ever before.

"It's fine," he says quickly, shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't-"

"Mako," he says sternly, looking me dead in the eyes. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Besides… I knew that Korra didn't like me like that…"

He sits down across from me, looking momentarily defeated, before he looks at me, surprise still evident in his green eyes.

"So what happened? _When_ did it happen?"

"Last night," I sigh. "We were walking back through the park, talking about Asami's party and then she just starts acting really weird."

"Weird like how?"

"She just stopped walking and said she had to go somewhere else and before I know what's happening, she just jumps out and kisses me."

I choose to stare at the ground instead of Bolin while I say this. I know that my face must be bright red and looking at Bo would not only make me feel more flustered but guiltier as well, seeing as he just got his heart crushed.

"Mmm-hmm, and then what happened?"

"She said 'I'll see you later' and then she just ran off."

When Bolin doesn't say anything, I look up at him and see that he's clearly deep in thought; his forehead crinkled in concentration while gripping his chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

"So what do you think?" he finally asks after a long pause.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you gonna do?" Bolin asks in a slow and exasperated voice. "Aren't you kinda _involved_ with Asami?"

"Yeah," I growl, feeling frustrated.

"Well… do you like her?"

"Which one?" I grumble, staring at my shoes.

"Korra!" Bolin exclaims, eyes wide.

"Oh…" I mumble, feeling my face redden again. "Well I don't know!"

"You _don't?_" he asks curiously. "Well what about Asami? Aren't you two together?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You _guess?_"

"Well it's not like we've made an official statement on the matter!" I yell, feeling flustered, finally looking my brother in the eyes.

"Well it sure_ looked _official five minutes ago," Bolin sighs in a slightly sing-song tone of voice that only irks me more. "So… do you like Korra too?"

"I honestly don't know," I admit as I groan into my hands. "I really like Asami but…"

"_But?_"

"_But _I don't know," I persist, turning away and choosing to look out the window.

"What are you so confused about?" Bolin asks in a kinder voice.

"I really like Asami," I repeat while I try and find a way to correctly word what I fell. "But it's just that when Korra kissed me…"

"Did you feel something?" he asks in a hushed voice, eyes wide and sparkling. "_Fireworks?_"

My face heats up at his words and the only thing I want in the world at this moment is to end the conversation right here and now.

"You know what? Never mind," I growl as I stand up. "It doesn't matter. I'll just-"

"You'll just _what_, Mako?" Bolin yells, throwing his arm out to stop me from going through the door. "You'll just stay with Asami even though you're not sure about how you feel towards her and then leave Korra out in the cold? Because she clearly cares about you and if you were even a _half-decent_ person, you'd figure out your thoughts and let these girls know the truth.

"Now sit down and you're not leaving here until we've sorted this all out. Alright?"

Taken aback by Bolin's forcefulness I do as ordered and take my seat back by the window. Bolin sits back down again and it's another moment of silence before he looks at me with a much more calmed down expression on his face.

"So. You felt something when she kissed you?"

"I don't know," I groan for what feels like the millionth time today. "Maybe? But it just doesn't make any sense if I did."

"Why not?"

"Because that girl just drives me _crazy!_" I shout, gesturing out towards Air Temple Island as I yell. "I _can't_ like her!"

"Hmm… crazy in a bad way or crazy like you _like_ her?" he asks, grinning madly.

With the way he's grinning, I want absolutely nothing more than to chuck him out the window and into the bay so that he'll stop pestering me and looking at me in ways that make me squirm so much. Somehow, I manage to keep my cool and force my voice into something resembling a calm tone.

"She drives me crazy."

"In what way, exactly," Bolin persists, eyes twinkling as he leans in towards me.

I don't answer but chose instead to lock my jaw in defiance and look away, feeling unbelievably flustered.

As I stare out at Air Temple Island, I think of Korra. I think of how even though she truly is the craziest and most stubborn person I've ever met, she's also determined and brave and is trying her best; because I do notice that she's trying her best when it comes to both pro-bending and her duty as the Avatar, even if I don't always acknowledge it.

I think of her eyes, deep blue and filled with life and fire, and her laugh, loud and cackling at times but still rather pleasant when you get used to the volume, and her smile, cocky and full of white teeth, and before I know what's happening, I feel something warm form in my chest and feel as my scowl desperately tries to form into the soft, warm smile I've come to wear around Asami as of late.

Bolin notices the twitching in my checks and goes completely hog-monkey wild.

"Oh-oh-_oh_!" he yells, looking like a fan-boy on cactus juice as he claps his hands wildly. He leans closer to me until he is almost invading my personal space before he says in a much softer and awe-filled voice, "_You like her!"_

I shove Bolin back a little as a way to get rid of some of my pent-up frustration and embarrassment before I turn and look at him.

"Well… okay, _maybe_ I like her," I admit in a quick mutter, feeling all flustered again. "But what am I gonna do about it? I'm kinda with Asami."

"Well who do you like more?" Bolin asks simply.

"How am I supposed to decide?" I growl, feeling angry all over again. "How does anyone decide?"

"Easy: Which one could you not live without?" Bolin stated.

"Oh, yeah, when you put it like that, you make it loads easier," I snap.

"Really think about it, Mako. If you have feelings for both and you can't really decide over which one you have more feelings for, pick the one you couldn't live without."

_This is dumb_, I growl in my head, turning away from Bolin. _How am I supposed to think like that? I haven't known either girl for two months and I'm supposed to pick which one I want to spend the rest of my life with? What's Bo playing at?_

I sigh heavily as I close my eyes and run my fingers through my hair, wishing for nothing except for some badly needed sleep. I open my eyes and glance at Bolin, who's giving me a stern look. I sigh again and glance back out at Air Temple Island, where Korra must still be.

'_Pick the one you couldn't live without'…_

Not knowing what else to do, I take Bolin's advice and think of the two girls.

There's Asami.

I get along with her so great. There's no fuss or fighting or fear that I'm going to get hit with an Earth bending disk when I'm with her. Everything just comes so easily when I'm with her. She's unbelievably generous and sweet and humble, even though she has every reason to be cocky.

And then there's Korra.

Korra… where do I even start?

She's loud and rough and there's hardly a moment when we're not bickering or sparring. Everything about her is difficult, from her stubborn personality to her lack of restraint. I can hardly carry a civil conversation with her for more than a minute without one of us snapping at the other, although it's usually Korra who starts the snapping. Not to mention she's the cockiest person I've ever met, although she does have room to be cocky, and it never seems to occur to her to _think _before she speaks or acts.

_Two _complete _opposites_, I think miserably. _How the hell am I supposed to choose?_

As if sensing my confusion, Bolin chimes in.

"Don't just think about their personalities," he says. "How do you feel when you're around them?"

When I think of Asami, I feel at ease. There's a give and take about us that just seems too perfect to be true… but today, when she kissed me goodbye, I didn't feel that old spark that I usually did when we kiss and everything about it felt forced. And when I wrapped my arms around her today while she drove me home… it felt all wrong. It just didn't make sense…

When I'm with Korra… even though we're probably fighting, whether it be verbally or physically, I know that there's still something deep down inside me; I always thought that that feeling was the reason that I hadn't kicked her off of the team or stopped talking to her completely. I thought it was the feeling of budding friendship… but maybe it was something more. I think of the kiss from last night and once again, I feel the tingle in my lips and the swooping sensation in my stomach and the pounding in my chest.

I feel that feeling I had the first time Asami kissed me, multiplied by about a million.

Really, when I stop and think about it all, there is a clear winner in this battle, even if it's not the person I thought would win.

I feel a ball of nerves form in my throat as I look up at Bolin, ready to say my answer.

"Korra," I say simply.

"Really?" he asks, looking slightly surprised.

I nod, feeling a little surprised myself but I know there's no other way around this. Asami is really nice and kind and clearly beautiful… but Korra just has so much more.

"Well we have to go let her know," Bolin says as he stands up and heads for the door.

"Which one?" I ask, thinking of how I might be able to let Asami down easy without being attacked by the Sato security force.

"Well… both of them," Bolin says after a pause. "But I think maybe we should let Korra know."

I nod, not sure of what I could possibly say. As I pass Bolin, I turn and look at him. He's still smiling slightly but all I can think of how the girl he likes, likes me and I just told him how I shared similar feelings for her. How many people would be selfless enough to help another person get to the person they like?

"What?" he asks.

"Thanks, Bo," I say, clapping him on the shoulder. "Really, you didn't have to help me with this. Especially since…"

"It's fine," he says, shaking his head. "You two deserve to be happy. And maybe you two will actually stop fighting so much now."

* * *

**I really love writing Bolin and Mako. I think it's funny how I planned to make this story Korra-centered and there's more Mako POV. Oh well...  
**

**But I'll have the next chapter up soon-ish, probably Saturday, and then you can find out how Mako tells her the news and how she reacts to it. :)  
**

**See ya later. Drop a review my way, please.  
**

**-FSK  
**


	4. Where I Belong

**So, time for the conclusion of True Romance. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story, I appreciate it.  
**

**So I just watched the newest episode of Korra and I gotta say, my brain has exploded rather spectacularly all over my room and I am still suffering from a massive heart-attack of fangirl proportions.  
**

**Time for some fun Korra POV.  
**

* * *

I guess at times like this, it's a good thing I'm not in tune with my spiritual side because if I were, I probably would have gone into the Avatar State twice already today.

Really. The spirits must be _absolutely_ insane to allow teenagers, who are so dominated by their crazy hormones and emotions, to have so much power that can be triggered by a hormonal hissy fit.

I wonder if any Avatar ever went into the Avatar State just because of a bad day. I close my eyes and think of Avatar Aang's statue in the bay. I seriously doubt he ever went into the Avatar State over something trivial.

_Perfect _Avatar Aang could _never _do wrong like that…and here I am, the _great_ Avatar Korra, determined to never show her face again because of some boy.

_Spirits, _I think miserably as I roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling._ If I'm the best chance this world has got, then the world is _screwed.

If there were ever a time when I regretted coming to Republic City, it was now. If only I stayed back home in the South Pole like a good girl, I wouldn't be dealing with this. Hell, if only I stayed on the _island_ like a good little Avatar, I wouldn't be dealing with this problem.

But it all comes back to me being a reckless idiot, doesn't it?

Anger and embarrassment fill me as I think of how much of a screw up and a disappointment I really am.

Four-years-old, I can bend three elements but thirteen years later, I'm not much farther. I came out of the gate, roaring and I clearly have peaked much too early. All those White Lotus old farts who thought I'd be so great… I still remember the looks of disappointment in their faces whenever I pushed away their sighs on how lacking I am in spirituality.

I raise my arms and try to flick them like Tenzin does whenever he Air bends but nothing comes out. I blast a plum of fire from my hands into the ceiling and let my arms fall limply to my sides.

I think of how Amon's voice on the radio causes me to break out into a cold sweat. It's ridiculous. The Avatar can't be terrified so easily. The Avatar is supposed to be strong and unbeatable. But I'm certainly beatable. Amon could have taken my bending away in five seconds if he wanted to. He could have taken them and left me nothing but a hollow shell.

I take a spare pillow, kick it into the air, and burn it so quickly and completely that ashes rain down on me. I want to brush them off of me but I don't. I leave them there as proof of how weak I am… I couldn't Air bend them off of me if I tried.

My face burns as I think of kissing Mako. It felt so right and wonderful when I kissed him, or at least, for a good second, before I realized how idiotic of a move that was. With one dumb move, I lost two friends, the chance to compete again on a pro-bending team, and, of course, my will to ever leave my bedroom again.

Feeling completely void of any energy, I roll onto my side, bring my knees as close as I can up to my chest, and wish for solitary confinement.

My stomach roars for food but I stay still, even though I know there's a tray of food waiting just outside my door. Pema keeps notifying me of the food at every changing mealtime but I never take the food into my room, even though I haven't eaten in almost an entire day.

_Maybe I can just starve to death…and then maybe the next Avatar won't be so much of an idiotic little screw up. But if my job is to help guide the next Avatar… I don't know if the next one will come out any better… but there are always other Avatars they could use instead…_

I watch as the sun begins to set, throwing the skyline into beautiful colors of oranges, pinks, purples, and reds.

Red.

Like his dumb, raggedy, old scarf.

Really, what a weird thing to be so desperately attached to. I remember when he allowed me to borrow it so that we could sneak into the Equalist rally, he told me to be careful with it, looking like he had just handed me the keys to a brand-new racing Satomobile.

"He's dumb," I growl. "He can just go live happily ever after with his dumb scarf and his dumb, perfect girlfriend and leave me the hell alone."

I sigh heavily and open my mouth, planning to continue on my mindless rant, when someone knocks on my door. The last times people have knocked on my door, I ignored them or told them to go away. But this time, feeling filled with anger and annoyance, I jump out of bed, planning to fight and scream and swear until they all get the point.

"Korra," Tenzin's calm voice rings through the door. "Would you please open the door?"

Smirking angrily, I reach forwards and force the door open with all of the strength in my body. I open my mouth, ready to yell, when I notice who's standing behind Tenzin and quickly feel as if I'm a deflating balloon.

A deflating balloon who also happens to be on fire because when my eyes lock with Mako, my face feels as if it's been lit on fire. I notice as I turn away that Mako's face turns rather red as well but I don't want to spend too much time looking at him. I glance at Bolin and he waves and smiles gently at me. I want to wave back but I'm too angry and embarrassed and shocked to do so. I turn to glare at Tenzin, who looks just as calm as usual.

"What are they doing here?" I bark, needing to take my anger out on someone.

"They're here to check on you," Tenzin says. "We've all been worried about you, Korra."

"Well… well I didn't ask them to come! I didn't ask anyone to be worried about me!" I shout, feeling my body begin to shake. "Now will everyone just leave me alone?"

I go to slam the door in all of their faces but unfortunately for me, Mako is not only fast but rather strong and he manages to stop me from my goal. Our eyes meet for the briefest of moments and I honestly think my heart skips a beat. I turn away from him and chose to stare at the ground while we continue to fight over the door.

"Korra, let me talk to you for one minute, alright?" he growls.

"No. Go away," I bark.

His hand brushes mine as we grapple for the door and I let go immediately as if the door were on fire. Mako takes the opportunity and shoves himself into the room; Bolin slides in behind him before the doors shut and locked behind us all.

I feel instantly like a trapped elephant rat and my fight or flight response kicks in. I jump and kick of whip of fire towards Mako but before I can follow through with my plan and jump out of the window, he breaks through the fire and grabs hold of my foot. I lose balance and fall rather ungracefully onto my ass.

Mako doesn't let go of my foot but crouches down to be closer to my level. As if a precaution, he grabs onto my other foot tightly and pins both of them to the floor. Feeling rather embarrassed and trapped, I give up and cover my face with my arms while I mentally beg for this meeting to end quickly.

"Korra," he says in a level voice that sends shivers up my spine. "I need to talk to you."

"Just forget it, alright?" I moan desperately into my arms, feeling the heat of my face burn my arms. "Just forget it ever happened and leave me alone."

"Korra," he sighs.

"Just leave me alone, Mako!" I yell, removing my arms from my face and springing up into a sitting position. "I don't-"

The rest of my words are cut off by Mako's lips as he presses them to mine. I stare, wide-eyed, at Mako, his eyes closed, while my brain and heart seem to explode in a flurry of happiness and complete confusion.

He finally breaks away and I stare at him, feeling completely frozen in shock, while he stares at me, face painted a bright red. My mouth just kind of hangs open while no words come out of my frozen brain.

_What just happened?_

"No," he says finally. "I'm not going to leave you alone. At least, not until you know."

"Know what?" I manage to choke out, still feeling as if I've been dropped onto another planet completely.

Mako looks down at the floor as he leans back a little so he's not right in my face anymore. I watch as he exchanges a weird, possibly nervous glance with Bolin, who I've all but forgotten is still here, before he looks back at me.

"I like you."

I blink, not daring to believe what I think I've heard. He stares at me, looking more nervous and uncomfortable than I've seen him ever before. I give my head a good shake, hoping that it'll help bring some clarity to me scrambled mind.

_It must be the lack of food_, I tell myself_. My_ _brains going insane from lack of nutrition._

"W-what?" I ask, feeling disorientated.

"I… I _like_ you, Korra," Mako repeats, looking me in the eyes, causing my stomach to churn nervously. "I really do."

"But…"

_This doesn't make any sense._

"But I thought you were with Asami?"

"No. Not really, not anymore."

"Why not?" I ask, not really understanding anything that's going on. "What made you change?"

Mako let's out a small laugh and shakes his head, looking slightly annoyed.

"You, Korra!" he exclaims in exasperation. "When you kissed me, I realized that I liked you way more than I ever liked Asami! So I like you! Got it?"

Even though I still don't quite understand it all, I nod my head slowly and continue to stare at Mako in confusion.

"So can you stop staring at me like that?" he asks, sounding much more like his grumpier, surlier self. "And can you close your mouth? You look like a bagger frog."

I snap my mouth close. His sudden change in tone and attitude have fills me with the usual annoyance that I associate with Mako. I spring up onto my feet and scowl at him as he rises to his own feet.

I don't know why I'm mad at him but I am and I can't stop it. I cross my arms over my chest, ready to strike, when Bolin jumps in between us.

"What the hell, guys?" he asks in extreme exasperation. "Can you seriously not fight right now?"

"I wasn't going to fight," Mako says firmly.

"But seriously, Korra, Mako just told you that he likes you. Don't act as if he just insulted you," Bolin tells me a slow and deliberate voice that just annoys me more.

My eyes flicker from Bolin, who looks completely exasperated, to Mako, who looks slightly embarrassed again, before I sigh and stare at the ground.

_Just say it_, I tell myself. _Swallow your damn pride and just say it back_.

I look up at Mako and my heart pounds against my chest. I feel my lips tingle as I think about the kiss we just had and I suddenly feel desperate for more affection. I take a step towards Mako, wishing he would stop scowling at me, and grip one of his hands with my own.

"I… Mako… I like you, too," I admit quietly.

At those words, Mako's scowl drops and is replaced with the softest and kindest smile I've ever seen on his face. It almost doesn't seem real as he stares down at me serenely but I don't fight it.

He grips onto my other hand and everything just feels so right. His hands feel as they were made just to fit into my hands and the smile seems as if it were made just for me and no one else. I smile nervously up at him and when he bends down to kiss me I meet him half way.

It's not some huge, overly passionate kiss, although I sort of wish it were, but it's definitely good enough. When we break apart, I can't help but grin from ear to ear; I can't remember the last time I felt this happy.

"Alright, alright," Bolin says. "I think that's enough for right now. You two are giving me the oogies."

"Sorry," Mako says quietly, still blushing rather brilliantly as he turns to face Bolin, still gripping one of my hands.

"So… do you guys wanna do anything?" he asks, looking between us hesitantly. "Or do you wanna be _alone_. You know_… together._"

"How about we all go out for dinner together? I'm starving," I say as my stomach growls rather spectacularly.

"Sounds good to me."

"It's a good thing I got paid today," Mako says as he opens to door to leave my room. "I know how you eat."

"And what's that supposed to me?"

"That you have one hell of an appetite," he says, deadpan.

I huff and roll my eyes and pretend to be mad by the comment but I'm definitely not upset. Nothing could make me upset or mad right now. Not when I have one arm laced with my best friend's and the other laced with my boyfriend's as we set off in search of a meal.

As the sun sets on Republic City while we cross the bay on the ferry, I can't help but feel, despite the growing rebellion in the city and Amon's terrifying powers and everything else that's wrong with the world that I'll one day have to worry about, that everything is perfect.

For once.

* * *

**Happy ending. :) Yay.**

**I really loved this whole freaking story and I'm so glad I decided to write it and now I am completely hooked on LoK fanfic so you will probably be seeing some more LoK action from me in the future. :)  
**

**Well, I'm gonna go wait now until the new episode comes out, although I've basically seen all of it already with all of the clips that have come out. :| Still so pumped though! XD  
**

**Please send me a final review and thanks a bunch to everyone who checked out this story.  
**

**~Fun-Sized Kirk  
**


	5. Author's note

**Hello everyone! :D **

**So I got this idea to draw a little sketch of what happens after the trio leave Air Temple Island and go to dinner. Kinda funny and cute if you wanna check it out. Just putting this out here to let people know.**

**http: / funsizedkirk. deviantart. com/ art/ True-Romance-Date- 301335173**

***remove the space. :)*  
**

**Hope you enjoy. :)  
**

**~Fun-Sized Kirk  
**


End file.
